The Hollow and Interesting Second Life of Madara Uchiha
by lostbeyondall
Summary: Madara's only legacy are memories of the man he was in death. The hard ships and circumstances that made him that way are long forgotten, nonexistent is the heart of the loving kid that only wanted power to protect his brothers, in the end it was the bad choices and betrayal of his life that left him corrupted. Now a mindless hollow in Hueco mundo what will that heart become.
1. The Failed Savior

**The Hollow Second Life of Madara Uchiha**

Chapter 1: The Failed savior

He just hovered there, suspended in the air as if the laws of physics were merely a suggestion to him… After all had he not proven it so? So many times he'd done the impossible, achieving feats that no human should be capable of achieving. He'd succeeded where others could never even dream to go; confirming that only he could dare venture past the limits that the world deemed utterly impossible. So it seemed fitting that he was standing there high in sky like a god amongst men, staring at the moon with a sense of victory as it reflects his infinite dream, his resolve. Infinite tsukuyomi the eternal genjutsu had left him drained and exhausted yet it couldn't stop the smile from creeping across his face. Madara closed his eyes for a mere moment allowing the bliss of it all to settle in. Against odds that no one man could ever hope to overcome yet he had stopped being a mere man long. His dream had finally been realized his infinite dream he done it..._ And now this hell of an existence finally comes to an end. _He muses to himself.

Turning back to look at his handy work he saw that the genjutsu was doing its work nicely, the moonlight illuminated the world and trapped them in their own perfect dream world. As he watched the wooden roots of the god tree tether to every one of them looking down at it all he had felt even slight pity, they had all fought so valiantly they deserved his respect but in the end his power was absolute. Scanning the landscape below he saw black zetsu confronting those four ninja Sasuke and Naruto the other two he had not cared to learn their names… _those two how did they survive the infinite tsukuyomi no doubt it had something to do with the power they both gained so suddenly_, he thought to himself as he rocketed through the sky. As he got closer he could here Sasuke planning to undo the genjutsu with his rinnegan and black zetsu threatening to stop him. He thought to himself… _No this is my dream, I brought this heaven into fruition releasing everyone from the hell of this world and delivering happiness even if they did struggle at first its basic human nature to fear change that they don't comprehend I will protect this new world._

Crushing the ground beneath him as he lands "I'm the savior of this world I'll do it." he says in tone that leaves no room for debate, he wills his other selves in the limbo realm to surround the four shinobi "I won't let you do anything else" he tells them he hears their voices but doesn't even note what their saying the words of men were never meant to fall upon the ears of a god. "I've just changed the fate of this world. I've stopped all their suffering, freed them from all their pain and emptiness." He coolly says to them locking eyes with them his cold rinnegan piercing through them he can see their hesitation determined to stop him with everything they've got. "This is just a huge lie!" yells out Naruto…_they believe they can win they may have posed a threat when I only had my right eye, but only when both eyes work together can their true power be realized_" Naruto.. You're getting in the way of every ones happiness; _I can't allow that_our game ends here. You should understand I turned hell into heaven." he says as he narrows his eyes at Naruto thinking _I'll start with you first._He smiles seeing the boy flinch under his gaze.

He had just begun think of how to quickly dispose of them he had just started to concentrate the chakara when it happened. Heard it before he felt it... the crunching of his rib cage giving way, the grimy pop as he saw the black hand extending through his chest where his heart is located. Then before the pain even settles in he could feel the foreign chakara flood his chakara path ways paralyzing him._I can't move_he thinks to himself "No Madara you are not the savior and it's not over" black zetsu whispers behind him he could hear the malice and satisfaction in the symboite's voice as he said it like he'd waited ages to punch through his heart confused Madara asks " what are you even saying... you are my will." hearing the clear surprise in his voice black zetsu's smile widens even further " Not true... my will is...Kaguya!" those are the last words Madara hears before feeling his entire body light up in pain nerve by feeling nerve he lets out a grotesque yell of agony. He feels all his strength leave all his power the Juubi the god tree all at once he feels all of it leaving his body, his consciousness fading in and out the darkness swallowing him he thinks to himself... _who the hell is Kaguya?_

He feels weightless as he falls to the ground he sees his life flash through his mind. Izuna the precious little brother he could never protect, the Uchiha clan the people that turn their backs on him when he couldn't ensure their safety any longer, Hashirama the brother that put a sword through his chest someone he was never able to defeat on equal terms, Obito the defiant pawn that turned his blade on him in his final moments. Ten steps ahead of everyone else yet still he lost in the end now his new world flashes in his mind thinking of the peace he had finally achieved he thinks his last thoughts _In the end I couldn't protect any of them in the end I was the biggest pawn of them all ...Madara Uchiha the tale of the savior that couldn't save anything how pathetic I turned out to be._


	2. Fading into the Void

Chapter 2: Fading into the void

Motionless he laid there only an echo of his former self His eyes slowly flickering open with each shutter of his eye lashes his consciousness returned to him with the finality of his failure in tow. Feeling the lack of any chakara what so ever he begun sitting up and turning his head to look on either side of him as he did so, he couldn't make out any of his surroundings all he could see was the ocean of abnormally white sand that stretched farther than his eyes could see. As he raised his head to look up above him he saw in place of the a void of dark space, a darkness that seemed to grow deeper almost as if it were trying to swallow him whole the longer he looked at it unnerving him. Shaking his head trying to rid the sensation from his mind he noticed the small rattling noise originating from a chain attached to his chest just above his sternum. Grasping it and bring it closer to his eyes he saw the black linked chain seemed to be a sort of iron material he found that holding the chain made unsettled him he could understand way but it felt strange holding it …_ What is this place? _He asked himself, as he did so all the images of his last few moments in the world of the living came rushing back to him like a wave crashing down atop him.

Feeling the a flood of emotions from his final memories his staring at the sands underneath him his eyes glazed over, drawing shallow breaths he gritted his teeth as he attempted to control the sudden rush of emotions. An effort that proved useless as the confusion of zetsu's betrayal flashed past his eyes the raising his left hand to spot where his supposed will had plunged its hand through his chest. His heart rate increasing as the anger and rage he now felt for being ripped away from his dreams so suddenly after making them reality, but above all else it was the complete realization of his death that caused him to lose control the sole fact that there was no more plan that everything he'd sacrificed had been for nothing. With the sudden surge of mixed emotions he was feeling he failed to notice the black chain sprouting from his chest had grown teeth and began eating its self, increasing in speed the more his emotions ran wild. He reared his head back and letting out cry of pure rage, of frustration and even regrets not realizing that he had begun to draw unwanted attention to himself.

Little to Madara's knowledge in distance burrowing under the plain of white sand raced three monstrous black shapes, hollows each feeling the empty pit of hunger that continuously panged inside they're chest attracted by the strong display of emotions given off by Madara. These strong emotions rolled of him in wave signaling his position like a beacon for any nearby hollow that a pulse was nearby and a very unstable one if the thick scent of hatred and remorse he was giving off was something to go by. Beckoning any hollow to come for a pulse that would be significantly filling even if it was for just a moment. The closer they got to him the strong the scent became overcome by the enticement of the meal to come the anticipation pushing them to go faster they're insatiable hunger growing by the second.

Completely submerged in the torrent of emotions he was feeling Madara was on the brink of insanity. Finally looking down at the now cannibalistic Black chain on his chest getting closer and closer to his chest the fear of what would happen if it got to him pushed him over the edge. He began to frantically grasp at the chain links as if somehow he could make them stop. "No! Stop this, what's going on!?" he pleaded desperately

It was then that something clicked inside him not really sure where it came from or how he could feel it, maybe it was just sheer luck, or the ages of his life as a shinobi that gave him some sixth sense it was subtle and quick like a reflex it came as just a nudge in his gut telling him that something was coming. Listening to the gut feeling he rolled to his left just as a mass of black erupted from below the white sands missing him by mere inches. Looking at the new predator he only had time to barely glance at the bone white mask that it wore as a face before hearing movement from his left side, crouching down and letting his weight rest on his heels he bent his knees shooting himself backwards narrowly dodging the second attacker. Flexing his back and curving his head to prepare himself for the impact of sandy floor that was soon to follow when abruptly his motion was halted and redirected into the air viciously. It was The third hollow giving him no time to react the centipede like monster emerged from beneath him just he dodged the second hollow catching his leg from the knee down in midair he hoisted up his new meal in to the air and cocking its head to the right it savagely thrusting its body to the other side sending Madara crashing into the sands below him.

Laying there buried in the sand he could feel the agonizing pain coming from where his left leg used to be…_ So these are the monsters of hell how pathetic to arrive in the afterlife only to die again. _Digging himself out of his new burial ground and coming to a knee pushing his left fist into the sand to support his weight, he looked around the once powerful shinobi that feared nothing now felt the very cold chill down his spine…_ Damn it I'm afraid; it's been so long since I've felt such a feeling. _An image of the nine tails flashed through his head, a memory of the first time he attempted to subdue the Kyuubi Hearing a dark low chuckle he snapped back to reality now getting a good look at the beasts that attacked him he notices the animalistic characteristics that make up they're bodies. The one directly in front of him the biggest standing on its hind legs supporting it's self with two long talon like arms of the three had black hair that covered his body entirely with a white spikey helmet of sorts that supported two horn like spikes where his ears should be with glowing yellow eyes. The second crouched on all fours with a greenish tint leathery skin with a white dog like mask with two thick tusk type of teeth protruding from its mouth framing a set of sharper shorter teeth with two blue orbs where its eyes should be. Lastly he looked at the bastard that took his leg a long grey centipede like body with 4 sharp skinny blades on each side for arms and a circular like mask with its only distinguishable features being two antennas sprouting from its mask with two glowing green eyes. Each one had suffered an injury that left a Whole through their chest un sure of what to make of it Madara just moved on.

Despite the lack of pupils in their glowing eyes there was something similar about all of their eyes they each had a crazed look of hunger a look that shook Madara down to his core. Looking down at his chest seeing that the jet black chain that stretched out from his chest had but four links left. A deep feeling of hopelessness had sunken deep into the depth of his being, feeling the end drawing near a wave of desperation washed over Madara as he realized there was no getting out if this situation, no clever plot he could come up he was powerless. "So this is it huh? You three are the ones to swing the final stroke on my life?" he weakly says to the beasts their shallow breaths turning to snarls in response, he can see them salivating at the meal to come looking down at his chest one more time…_I Won't become some mindless beasts next meal, all I have to do is hold out till these links run out, at least I'll die on my own terms. Or maybe the chain will just disappear and they'll feast on my corpse. _ He chuckled darkly and the sadistic thought. The three hollow's patience had finally reached their limits as they each prepared to pounce. Closing his eyes trying to channel any chakara he had in this afterlife to attempt to move before they reached him…_Here they come! _The chain had just dropped its last link and as the base that held the chain began to dissolve he felt a rush of foreign energy flooding his body it almost felt like chakara yet not quite it felt more vital than that more potent like it was alive itself. The hollows were only few feet away now stretching out to reach him. The weird new energy flooded Madara's body he reared his head back letting out a savage cry in to the dark nothingness, the more energy he felt course through him the more he felt his memories slipping even his very essence slipping from his grasp. The hollow were but a few inches away when Madara's yells were drowned out by a white substance erupting from his mouth, eyes, and even the new whole in his chest. Convulsing violently a ghastly wale came from his body his body seemed to implode on its self with a torrent of pure black energy causing a strong shock wave that blew the three hollows back just before they could grasp the transitioning pulse.


	3. The Beast that Remained

Chapter 3: The beast that remained

_Madara's Mindscape:_

_A frenzy of black lightning raged through a blood red sky, erratically the black arcs of energy danced above as the thunderclaps that followed each bolt boomed continuously in a useless attempt to keep up. Black droplets fell in sheets from the cloudless sky filling this world in a melancholy state of being, tall jagged peaked mountain tops made of obsidian gemstone filled the area piercing a swirling veil that shimmered red and black below, the haze like clouds gave an appearance of extremely high altitude. They obsidian spires towered high into the crimson sky the dark lightning paid them no mind as it danced around the colossal structures striking a lone figure restrained in midair between them._

_Excruciating pain coursed through his body each time the black lightning bolts struck him jump starting his nervous system well beyond its limit, forcing his jaws apart in an attempt to scream out in agony yet no sound left his lips. Madara Uchiha hung suspended in the air between two of the dark mountain peaks, his arms and legs restrained by four white tendrils that stretched from the black gemstone. All four restraints painfully sown deep into each limb reaching his bones as they weaved through his arms and legs ensuring he could not move. Sadistically they snaked from his shoulders and thighs outward in small fiber like wires tightly interlaced into his muscle tissue coming together to form a thick grotesque looking wire that stretched towards the mountains. He felt like some strung up animal inwardly cursing the irony of his situation restrained in a world that so perfectly resembled that of tsukuyomi his answer to the hell that was his world in life. Being tortured there like some cruel joke mocking him, smearing his failure in his face. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak and any attempt to resist the pull of his restraints just ended in mind numbing agony. He was helpless._

_When the next set of Lightning bolts came they weren't for him, instead this time they strayed and converged on a single point in the distance before him bursting to life in explosion of black energy as if the bolts had struck some invisible floor. As the energy that was released began to spread and dissipate the individual particles suddenly imploded on themselves and seemingly out of nothingness a heinous and savage looking beast of dark fur covered in bone like armor formed and began stalking towards his hovering body. With its head down as if it were preparing to pounce the four legged beast slowly approached the dazed Madara a low growl rumbling from within it growing louder the closer it got to its prey. Its features and shape fluctuating from the monstrous beast to a featureless humanoid shadow supporting to large curved outlined horns atop its head shifting every time the black lightning flashed above. Through a haze of pain Madara made out the beast's appearance what he saw echoed through his core as if something cold had gripped his heart. He opened his mouth to speak; to question what this place was and why he was there, but his voice betrayed him again as his mouth moved without sound. Barely a foot away the beast bared its sharp fangs shimmering to its horned humanoid black mass then instantly back to the growling beast he saw before as lightning flashed twice in rapid succession one after the other. _

_The beast lunged black steel like claws extended it tore into Madara's abdomen sinking its sharp fangs into his left side crushing his rib cage between its jaws filling its mouth the dark beast pulled its head back tearing his flesh the making first of many injuries to come. Only the snarls of satisfaction that rolled from inside the beast's body could be heard as it violently tore into him again and again falling deeper in to frenzy with each bite. The beast carried on that way tearing at whatever it could get its teeth around not differentiating between meat or bone as the black and red world around it crumbled to pieces dissolving into nothingness, rearing back giving a victorious deafening roar as the mind scape of Madara Uchiha shattered taking his consciousness and the memories of his past life with it._

Back in Hueco Mundo:

The three hollows were blown back with incredible force by the shock wave of spiritual pressure released by changing body of Madara Uchiha. After crashing hard into the sandy floor the three monsters struggled to rise crushed by the weight of the volatile spiritual pressure their bodies trembling as they tried to support their own weight. The torrent of black energy surrounded him. Rapidly swirling the dark energy picked up the surrounding sand as it began to spin violently to form a white and black typhoon with an unstable Uchiha at the center.

Hunched over on all fours Madara desperately tried to breathe in between the heaving spasms of white substance that was now freely flowing from his mouth. His veins ran black across his skin extending from the new hole that now made a perfect tunnel through his chest. Setting his nerves on fire as they spread through his body thickening and melding together changing his skin to the same pitch black color as the fur that grew where his skin had changed. Becoming overwhelmed with agony as his bones began to break and reform giving off a sickening cracking sound as they dislocated, shattered and healed moving to suit their new purpose under his skin. His teeth became fangs growing longer and sharper as his nose and chin grew out to short cat like snout, his spine elongated becoming visible as the Spinous process grew and sharpened becoming spiked ridged scales made of thick bone like those found on the back of a dragon and the bottom stretching in to a long pointed tail of jagged hard bone. His ribs thickened melding together forming diamond shaped plates that overlapped to protect his under belly. Painfully he raised his right arm as his elbows unhinged backwards giving a new angular curve between themselves and the shoulders that shifted popping out of place becoming thicker and ripping out of his skin forming a dense boney shoulder plate that grew thick short spikes which curved to angle at the sky. He pounded his fist into the ground sending another shockwave of spiritual pressure across the landscape as both of his hands and feet became thick paws with his nails stretching and hardening into sharp jet black claws. His long raven colored hair became coarse and rough as it hugged both sides of his neck merging around the underside of his cheekbones forming a thick long mane that reached down to his newly made hollow hole. Uncontrollably his body continued to change to perfectly resemble the savage beast that was feasting on his very being inside his mind.

Yet it wasn't the solidifying foreign substance slowly taking shape around his face nor the crippling pain he felt in every fiber of his being while his body drastically changed to its new animalistic form that worried the unstable Uchiha. As strange as it all was he'd undergone unknown transformation before, he'd experienced this level of pain neither were anything new. What unhinged the transitioning shinobi completely was the very essence of his being fading away from his body something he'd never in his hundreds of years experienced. As everything that made him who he was being ripped away from him fading into an empty space he struggle to cling to any form of coherency but his consciousness, his intelligence even his memories were slipping from grasp and into nonexistence.

The white substance covering his face now hardening black wisps of spiritual pressure rising as it began taking a shape of its own. Above its new round feline ears two horns extended curving back into sharp points that be reached several inches above his black mane. Each horn supported one long thick black cone like marking that curved towards the top of where its eyes should be. Coming under the bangs of its mane at the base of the horns the mask curved connecting the two causing its mane to slightly fall over the front curve of the mask. Reaching down tightly conforming to its new face with a thinner jagged horn extending straight up from the point of its nose that down to the mouth where two long fangs covered the beast's large canines. The mask continued following the curve of its mouth forming two smaller fangs towards the corners of its mouth where a stout black triangle mark point outwards here is where the hollow mask split into two separate halves. The jaw piece formed three jagged ridges falling just below the jaw line coming to a long thin flat top point at the chin. The jaw piece supported three black triangular markings from each of the newly formed ridges at its jawline, with the points.

As the mask finalized its shape and hardened only the name Madara Uchiha remained, with the last bit of will power the lion like hollow struggled mentally to cling to that small piece of its former self. In the end it proved useless as two long and thin black bars stretched out on both sides of lion's hollow mask from the bottom curve that framed its ears. Reaching for each other stopping at the edges atop its flat wide nose where it spilt around the base of its snout. One small pointed curve spilled down towards the longest fang of its mask the and the other forming a black hitch pointing towards the black marking that extended from the tip of the horns above its head. when the black bars dissolved giving way to form narrow eye sockets through the hollow's mask only darkness shown underneath like empty soulless pits the name Madara Uchiha was no more.

With its nose pointed towards the ground and its weight shifted on its hind legs ready to launch the four legged beast at its three targets struggling to stand before it. A heavy and feral growl rolled out from deep inside of the newly formed hollow calming the maelstrom of whirling black energy, letting its growl turn in to a loud malicious roar the pitch black whirlwind dissipated as the hollow stabilized its new power. As the its roar died down the black spirit particles shimmered dissolving in the air, the black lion like hollow covered in thick armor like bone crouching and ready for altercation to come bottomless black voids where it's for eyes giving it a malevolent visage even by a hollow's standards. There was no coherence in this monster any rhyme or reason long gone, no conscious or intelligence no sense of self let alone right or wrong. All that remained was the hunger insatiable and unyielding. The painful pit in its chest urging it to feed came on like tidal wave.

With its attention on the three hollows in front of it the beast's mouth watered seeing only means to slightly quite this uncontrollable hunger coincidently focusing its spiritual pressure on the three hollows causing there trembling legs to buckle underneath them. The Lion took off closing the wide distance rapidly lashing out with its newly formed claws it delivered a killing blow effortlessly piercing the mask of to the centipede shaped hollow. Without breaking stride the lion continued towards the two remaining hollows as they tried to move out of the way. The bigger one of the two hollows lunged with its huge talons outstretched before it in an attempted to injure its attacker. Seeing the big hollows attack the black lion instinctively sunk its head lower ducking underneath the clumsy attempt. Now directly below the oversized monster the cunning beast arched his back higher piercing its target with the razor like spikes that extended from its spine slicing cleanly from its sternum down its midsection. Landing on its own entrails that had spilled out the injured giant began groaning in pain it reached out trying to pull its self away. The hungry lion looked back no mercy shown in the black pits that occupied its eye sockets the beast tore through the back of the whimpering hollows neck leaving the spiked helmet that covered its head to roll freely on the ground. Savoring the tastes of its first bite as a hollow the loin's spiritual pressure lashed out as it swallowed lump down. Overcome by the exhilarating sensation the mindless beast had completely forgotten the last hollow. The green hollow took advantage of its opening sinking its sharp claws across the distracted lions neck, feeling the searing pain of the new wound the lion lashed out moving faster than it was capable of moments ago he caught the dog's hind leg in its jaws jerking its head back it tearing the limb clean off. Crashing hard into the ground the dog whimpered in pain as its blue orbs started back at the lion. It was introduced to a grotesque sight as the cannibalistic hollow stalked towards him slowly crunching down on the leg of its prey swallowing it bones and all. It's spiritual pressure lashing out once again increasing as he devoured a piece of the weaker hollow. Something strange happened inside of its empty eye sockets as it drew near. From out of the endless darkness that seemed to fill the lion's eyes a sliver of red danced its way out of the emptiness spinning intensely as it formed two blood red orbs in its sockets, but more interesting yet were the three black commas that continued to spin madly as the lion sunk its fangs into its next meal.

When he was done the black armored hollow stood over the corpse of its fallen prey as it reared its head back and let out shattering roar signifying its victory. After consuming each of the pathetic monsters, something happened with each bite the hollow's strength grew, its muscles became stronger its spiritual pressure increasing, slowly being able to form thoughts… _white mask, more power_ it incoherently thought to its self. Not noticing the price of its new habit the cannibalistic lion began hunting its own kind. Three black commas spinning slowly in there crimson orbs it scanned the area seeing a shimmering shade of blue visible far into the distance…_Hunger_ was the lone thought that crossed its mind before taking of in a burst of speed in the direction of the blue hue that rose into the empty void miles away.

Authors note:

Phew, that was a fun chapter to write got to get pretty damn creative with that one. Ok so now that I'm starting to get a few chapters under my belt here let me start by saying this is my first attempt to write anything outside of the papers that are required going through school but I've always had a crazy proactive imagination, add my immense love for Naruto and bleach then multiply it with the fact that I've secretly always wanted to be a writer equaling to this story being my first step towards that end. For me anything I write on here is a test run of my writing skills as i take the steps to write my own novel. So I really want to know your thoughts and opinions as the story progresses feel free to share any ideas you'd think would be awesome in the story try and keep it productive please. I don't know how long the story will be exactly but I'm looking to make it a big story as my whole goal is to test my ability to create something interesting and captivating that makes you want to keep reading. So let me know if you have any questions or if anything isn't very clear in the story so I can address it in my next authors note.


	4. Authors note

To all my readers I want to give my sincerest apologies I wish i could give you some good reason as to why its taken me so long but the truth is I don't have one I started school and classes full time with all the home work I found less and less time to write and then the times I sat to write I found my self experiencing major writers block. The last two months have been particularly difficult for me emotionally financially and well personally as I've been going through some hard family issues every time i attempted to write i found a mental block of stress and depression that every time I began to type it just was garbage to put it bluntly and although I admit I didn't believe it would take me this long I would still rather take some time to find and organize myself rather than attempt to force out chapters and risk ruining the story and feel of the stories that a few of you have come to enjoy at this point I am finally back on track and after reading the first three chapters again and revisiting all the notes I have for this story I found my drive and with a new inspiration or muse if you will I can guarantee that the 4th chapter will be up early this morning as I just stayed up till 5 am finishing the chapter but still have to proof read make sure I can fix the grammar errors I can find so I'm sorry for the delay but be excited for a very big Chapter four this morning and having the notes and general layout down on paper for the Chapters 5 and 6 will make writing them much easier so I will be posting both of those before midnight of tomorrow night as a apology gift of sorts to my readers for being absent so long. Again I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart for the 2 month delay being a hard core Fanfiction reader I understand the frustration and agitation that comes when an author just abruptly stops writing a Fanfiction that has caught your attention its an absolute slap to the face and it is a feeling I know all to well I know that some of you maybe angry with me and some of you may have even lost some trust in me to finish this story but I give you my word on my honor and dreams as an aspiring writer I will finish this story and I will never allow such a huge amount of time without you hearing form me and again feel free to criticize as this is my main reason for writing on here and please keep it constructive criticism and if you have any Ideas or questions regarding the story please leave a review or send me a message.

Now to answer a few questions that some of you have asked.

Q: Will Madara be the same Madara we have come to know or is his personality going to change for the sake of the story line?

A: I'll say this very clearly Madara Uchiha will not be changing, I fully intend to keep Madara's personality the same as he is in the manga. Madara Uchiha next to Sasuke is one of my favorite characters by far in fact its the reason i love Madara that I chose to write this story I felt that Madara hasn't had a good full and detailed fanfiction written for him so I decided to write this story for all the Madara uchiha lovers out there. To me Madara is one of the most original and bad ass villans I have ever seen in my opinion there is no one better at creating a deep, detailed and surprising plot and story line as Kishimoto I think that as an author he is unmatched and frankly its his style of writing that insipired me to pursue this field of study so I in no way mean any disrespect what so ever when I say **( Warning spoiler If you havent read the manga and want to just stop here and no madara's personality will not change.) **I feel that in killing Madara he made a mistake even though I absolutely loved the twist of Kaguya coming back I just felt Madara was the perfect bad guy, some one you hate cause he's so manipulative and evil but also someone You couldn't help but love and respect a bad ass in every sense of the word but any ways long story short Madara uchiha will remain I do intend to make it very intresting and give him some edges and dimensions that perhaps you may never have thought of and Ill also be adding some factors that will effect him in certain ways so that I can provide that character advancement and growth that makes a story worth reading but in the end the cunning, manipulative, ruthless and determined master mind we've come to know and love will not be changing. I've found and researched every thing I can on the character from all apearances and mentions of him in the manga and anime as well as interviews and comments from the author as possible and also restricting any info I use comes from only what can be authenticated from Kishimoto himself to ensure that I draw and accurate understanding of who exactly Madara Uchiha so that I can properly represent and write a story concerning him.

Q: will you be changing the bleach story line or characters for the sake of this story will we see the same slaughter of the things we love fromr the story we love so much If not how can you be sure that you wont do this cause although I love the Idea I can only see this ending in the disregard or complete change of certain key points and factors that make Bleach well Bleach?

A: Like I hinted above I have a huge love for both Naruto and Bleach and agree that its the special and original ideas that came from the authors that made them unique. Also let me assure you that I understand your concern because I too hate when Fanfiction does this as well and all though I am not Kishimoto Masashi or Kubo Tite and I don't posses nearly the style and skill that either do I have spent a lot of time trying to understand each characters and story plot development in Naruto to do my best to understand why Madara is the way he is and to identify what type of desicion maker he is and why he acts and does the things he does as well as why things effect him the way they do. I've also done this with all bleach and characters and story line and plot development so that I can properly comprehend how exactly the story line and characters would be effected by some one like Madara. Especially since I believe and I think you guys will agree with me as well is that the main appeal to this story is seeing exactly how would inserting a person like Madara Uchiha effect the Bleach universe with out down playing or short selling the factors and characters already involved I know this is what were all dying to see how will his presence effect those around him how will this change the Arrancar and the Shinigami. One thing I can promise you is that I will not be taking the factors and events from bleach that we love so much that make Bleach such a good anime and manga and shitting all over it just for the sake making it easier to write or by making an OP Madara Uchiha. I promise all of you I will study and spend an adequate amount of time studying and reading all things bleach and character bios and histories so I can fully understand all the factors and reasons behind why the Bleach story went the way It did so that I can accurately predict how exactly Madara would change the story and events while still delivering the same twists and feel that you get when reading Bleach.

In the end I can only do my best and some of your own thoughts and perceptions of the factors involved in this story may strongly differ from mine which is why I encourage all of you to please write me and give me your feelings and questions on how you feel the story is heading how ever minor or however strongly you feel about it I promise talk to me with respect and professionally then I will never ignore you or brush you off. So again I want to apologize for the wait and thank you if your still reading my story I can promise that this will never happen again and I hope you all enjoy chapter 4 tonight as well as 5 and 6 tomorrow farewell my readers I hop all is well and that i didn't anger you to much. P.S I'm aware my grammar is not the best English grammar was my least favorite subject but i give you my word I have begun to make a conscious effort to improve it so bear with me please, I've read that there is a way to set or appoint someone with an account on here as a proof reader kinda like a publisher of sorts that I can send my stories to before they are posted so that they can read them and find any errors i may have made before it is put out for all to see if your interested in helping me out with this let me know so we can set it up.


	5. The Will of a Savior

Chapter 4: The Will Of a Savior

The black lion bounded across the vast landscape making a soft thumping sound as its paws pushed against the ocean of white sands, its jet black fur it appeared as a dot an absence of color that raced rapidly across the white plains that filled this voided world its red and black eyes tracking a brightening signature of spiritual pressure that was soon to be its next meal. Hunt, fight, eat, and repeat it had become never ending routine the Hollow now religiously followed. Never able to stop compelled by the one absolute law that reigned over all , a hunger inside that burned with an intensity that left no place for the calm mindset that was needed to rest let alone sleep. It was the disposition the lion was convicted o, condemned to eternally fall subject to the need to subdue this insatiable hunger that only subsided while it gorged its self on the flesh of its own kind.

… _How long will this continue? How long has it been… how many have I eaten… how many must I continue to eat before I'm released from the shackles of this hunger? _The beast asked its self, lost in its reality unable to recall anything before the hunger it constantly felt…_Hueco Mundo that's what the lizard had said was the name of this place only moments before I closed my jaws around its throat. He was my last meal or was there another after it? I can no longer recall how many it's been… _The lion hollow thought to its self, abilities that it slowly gained the more it ate; it gained several new abilities speech, intelligence, the ability to understand others to learn and even the ability to shape its own personality in a way. Gifts the dark lion was given they also stood as plaques for with every new ability came the understanding of the hopeless situation it was now in… _what was the point? _It asked its self, stopping abruptly when it heard a voice distantly say…_ "Death". _

The answer had come from within its own mind looking around the dark lion narrowed its eyes focusing them on its surroundings, the hollow had learned that for some reason its eyes were different than the other hollows it could see better than any other hollow it had encountered catching even the smallest twitch of an enemy it could always anticipate where an attack was coming from. Seeing nothing now the beast relaxed its tense body at the sign of no threat when in a colder raspy voice invaded its mind yet again"_... Give it to us! _"The shrill voice demanded. The lion knew for certain it could not deny where the voice had come from but it also couldn't explain how it was possible that the mental voice that now invaded his consciousness was not its own.

Unnerved and distracted the lion impulsively checked it surroundings again unsure of what to do about voices intruding its mind. It was the first time it'd ever heard of such a thing. Catching a sight of something quickly shifting past its vision the black colored hollow thought that it could finally get a visual on whatever it was that was taking liberties with its sanity. …_ "Over here!"_ The voice that plagued its mind now called the lion's attention it turned its head to the left it was rewarded with a sight of nothing. Feeling a searing pain erupt from its right side the lion was driven in to the sands blindsided by an unknown attacker the lion lay in the sands bleeding as it raised its head to look at the new injury it now supported in its right flank. Raising up to all fours the black lion crouched to face its enemy as the initial pain began to subside.

Seeing his attacker for the first time the lion was unsettled by its appearance it stood on to legs but not like any hollow it had seen before straighter more like the humans he'd heard of in the living world a place that to him had only existed in whispers. Seeing the bright radiating green shroud around the hollow before it the loin understood he was the prey here… _What is he? Is he even a hollow, such spiritual pressure it is so much strong than any hollow I'd ever seen, there is no fighting here. I have to create an opening and escape the first chance I get. _The black lion thought to its self "Interesting you are not a menos class hollow and yet your spiritual pressure suggests otherwise." said the strange hollow. With its superior eyesight the lion was able to see the early signs that suggested the enemy's aim to move, the muscles tensing the tendons twitching ever so slightly, the sway of its hips that betrayed the taller hollows direction his eyes missed nothing but his body could not hope to keep up with the immense gap in speed between it and it's enemy. "To see a mere low class hollow with such power is unheard of." The taller hollow stated as shock spread across the lions face the voice had come from right beside its ear _I knew he was going to move I knew the direction I could guess his intentions but he got completely past…_"UGHHHHH!" the lion yelled out in pain its thought processes cut off by the sudden pain that came from its under belly. The smaller black hollow never saw his leg move it never had time to react it was still frozen by the shock of how fast this new hollow was capable of moving. The crack of its breaking ribs and shoulder bone rang loud in its head as it rolled atop the white sands. Crashing hard against a huge pale grey boulder protruding from the ground the black lion came to an abrupt halt; searing pain filled its mangled body as it lay motionless on the rubble that remained of the boulder.

"It truly is a shame to end the life of a hollow with such potential." The stronger hollow said his voice filled with genuine sadness as it suddenly appeared a couple yards in front of the injured lion…_ "You're going to die here consumed as a meal."… SHUT UP! Get out of my head the lion interrupted… the foreign voice gave shrill chuckle at the outburst… He's right though I can't move at all. _With its vision fazing in and out of focus the lion stared at its attacker as a sharp pain coursed through its body like a pulse it was barely able to keep consciousness it willed its jaws to work "How could you be so strong?" the dark lion hollow asked its voice coarse and weak. "Interesting that in your final moment that's what you choose to ask, for me the fascination of a beings final moments never seems to lose its value each type of being has its uniqueness three planes of existence truly beautiful each one truly marvelous. Well it is no surprise you can't seem to understand how vast the gap in our strength is or even how it's possible, as a hollow below menos class sooner or later your spiritual pressure caps." Said the stronger hollow, seeing the clear face of incomprehension on the fallen lions eyes he crouches sitting on its heels and resting his arms on his knees the older hollow continues, "You see when a soul or pulse as it's called first becomes a hollow they crave the souls of humans in an attempt to fill the void left when they lost their own hearts when they become hollow's. Every now and then though there are hollows that for some reason are born with a much larger and so compelling that it requires craves the empty and corrupted souls of other hollows, the weaker human souls are far too feeble to satiate the acute more profound hunger these hollow experience. For some reason this makes the hollows that are like this much more vicious in battle but also with every soul the eat they gain more strength, greater spiritual pressure even become more intelligent gaining consciousness of our own rather different then the rabid and incoherent counterparts, these are the class of hollow that have to potential to evolve and grow to the much stronger higher classes of Menos Grande that exist in Hueco Mundo this is what you are. Pretty close to evolution too it seems well since you won't be living to see what I mean ill stop there. I believe it's cruel to give you hope of things you'll never know. Find peace in the fact that you are the strongest lower level hollow I have ever heard of in fact I'd go as far as saying there has never existed a hollow that held your level of spiritual pressure without becoming a Menos class it truly is amazing quite frankly it would be frightening to see the power you would have achieved if you and I had not crossed paths, truly just a stroke of bad luck."

_I barely have the strength to listen to what he's saying… _Thought the weakened lion when he felt the foreign consciousness invade again this time stronger and form multiple different angles…_ "you will feel our pain" screeched some voice inside its mind "fade to a mere memory" yelled another "Come share in our fate" beckoned another… who are you why is this happening!? Commanded the mind of the black Hollow… _Physically the lion started to convulse and shake violently as if it were being torn apart from the inside letting out a loud deep roar a colossal wave of black energy erupted from the mangled shaking body of the black hollow before it crossing both of its hand in front of it to shield from the black spiritual pressure. The energy raged yet the stronger hollow seemed unaffected at all he slowly stood up straightening its backs and clenching it fists at its side, initially he seemed more intrigued and surprised than anything else but that surprise quickly turning to agitation and jealousy at the realization that this is the true strength of its fallen enemy slowly realizing this mere lowly hollow possessed as much spiritual pressure as he did in its early stages as a Gillian. As the torrent of huge black spiritual pressure feebly attempted to knock him back a subtle anger grew inside of it the taller hollow released its own green spiritual pressure quickly overcoming the black energy released by its fallen prey the taller hollow boasted " Your power is greater than I had first predicted you truly are something special because of you unusual strength I will grant you the honor of knowing the name of the hollow that ended your existence I am called Vendrick Vondolto it was an pleasure to encounter one as you farewell!" the aggressor proclaimed as he jumped back wards putting some distance between himself and the fallen hollow landing with its left arm extended toward the ground as if to steady himself he crouched leaning forward pulling his right hand back beside its face as the green spiritual pressure began swirling around it as he closed his extended fingers making his hand resemble a beak of sorts as they began to meld and contort like metal enveloped in a green flame, together they extending to a huge sharp and thick point the weapon now extending far ahead of its face sprouting three jagged spikes reaching out from where its elbow used to be. The weapon appeared as if it was forged by the green flames of his spiritual pressure as they whipped around the newly deadly looking spear Vendrick pointed the spear directly at the mask of the broken convulsing lion before it green spiritual pressure exploding from the three spikes like fire propelling it faster as it drew closer. Looking directly into the closed eyes of its target "Open your eyes and meet your end as a warrior that has earned to die at my hand!" Bellowed Vendrick loudly as he drew nearer and nearer now only a few yards away.

Forcing one eye open the black lion gazed at its impending doom it clenched its jaws tightly as it fought the mental onslaught that threatened to overcome its consciousness in an attempt to stay alert long enough to do anything to miraculously avoid its own demise…_ Damn it all! How the hell could this happen?! I can't die here not now! _ The lion clenched its eyes searching for some strength to find a way to escape… _"Give up! At least it will be quick!" came another voice it didn't recognize ignoring it the lion continued, I just found out there was an end a point to all this madness and chaos! There is a glimmer of hope that I can break free of this hunger! _Vendrick was merely ten yards away now gaining speed using his spiritual pressure like a rocket pushing him faster; he locked eyes with his target as it seemed to find the strength to face its death with pride…_ I won't fail not now not here, I can't die here, I will continue on and reach the highest form possible I will live to beat this hunger! _Finding the last of its strength laying on its back broken and beaten the lion snapped its eyes open and parted its jaws letting out a deep roar of defiance, releasing the last of its spiritual pressure the black comas began to spin rapidly inside their bright red orbs it locked eyes with the Vendrick. Only a few feet away now Vendrick angled his spear to aim for the lion's throat… _I'll take his head clean off! _Meeting its gaze there was a loud crash of his spear running through the hard stone in a shower of peppering his face with rubble and dust knocked loose from the force of the blow it was only as the dust had begun to clear that he noticed something was wrong. Hearing a deep low rumbling growing coming from the debris it confirmed his fears… _There's no blood… _Without even stopping to wonder how it happened the lion struck, if it hesitated to question the anomaly then its opportunity would fade before it could take advantage and it would not get another chance, with the last of bit of will power the wounded hollow could muster it attacked tearing a piece of the hollows mask off it may have been seriously injured but its fangs were as sharp as ever. "NOOOOO! YOU! How could YOU!" Vendrick loudly screamed out in anger as he jumped back yanking his spear free he landed on one knee ten yards from where the black hollow laid viciously devouring the large chunk of mask that it had ripped from the elevated hollow. "How were you able to dodge my attack, with your injuries I demand you tell me!? Vendrick commanded baffled at how it was possible for a lower class hollow with a crushed bones was able to avoid his strongest attack at full speed. Ignoring the question it gulped down the final bit of flesh ripped off Vendrick's face the lion reared its head letting out a pained roar as once again it was enveloped with black energy, whipping its head violently around the pain loud roar of the lion turned to an even louder deep ghastly wail. Leaning forward and falling on its stomach it began to shake violently is the broken bones began to make sickening pops and cracks as the broken bones began to forcefully heal, the wail grew even louder as a monsoon of black energy erupted with the transforming hollow at the epicenter. This time it blew Vendrick Vondolto cleanly off his feet he was sent flying after the black spiritual pressure crashed against his chest like a shock wave.

Hollow Black Lion Mindscape

The all blackness of this word began to crumple a green light shining there the cracks that began to run and spread across dark marbled walls. Like an ocean was bearing all its weight against the high stoned walls that seemed to stand without purpose The sky pitch black not one star in sight the only source of lite a hollow white ring that hung in the air like a full moon that had been punched through the center, strong huge black typhoons with flashes of red spinning periodically as if it followed a heartbeat they each reached in too the sky the land was filled with them hundreds in the distance but they did not even make the slightest sound only making it all the more unsettling. Looking down inside the bowl made up of the onyx colored stones that made the high walls in side hundreds of monstrous beasts each a little different from the last they all rushed to the center slashing, biting, and fighting one another in a ravenous frenzy to reach the center like there the only source of food was there and if anyone reached it before the other then the meal would be gone. At the center of it all encased in a black obsidian transparent stone was a young boy no older than 17 or 18 with long crazy black hair reaching down to the small of his back peacefully he slept frozen in the black stone the hoard of hollows slashing and clawing with all their might to break through the transparent black gemstone. As the walls began to crumble the black blood soaked floor cracked and open spires of some thick black substance began shoot through the ground, the more the empty black world and walls crumbled suddenly from the base the gemstone that protected the young man began to crack as well as long jagged lines began to extend and multiply in a web like pattern. Seeing the efforts had begun to work the feral hoard began to strike even quicker putting more strength behind each slash they took with little regard if any of the its fellow beasts fell in their way they ignored the crumbling stones falling as the black wall toppled a tidal wave of the thick black substance rushing behind it each swallowing everything in its path beast and monsters alike each one dissolving fading to nothing after becoming trapped and consumed steam rising from where the baits of raining black liquid had begun to burrow holes in their body but not one of they cared, they did not feel pain consumed by the same lust and obsession to reach and devour the one entrapped before them nothing else mattered. The now completely covered in cracks the gemstone began to chip away with each strike it endured losing strength with each second that passed each chunk grew bigger with everyone that was struck loose the more the inner world crumbled the weaker it became. Even the ring moon began to fall from the sky piece by piece at first the black wave rushed crashing down with unrivaled force and speed as the layer of obsidian finally gave way the wave came crashing down atop him from all sides there was no escape. It consumed all that was and could be the world now flooded in black there was no light here no glimmer of hope.

Feeling the sharp sting of the acidic like liquid the boy opened his eyes showing deep black eyes although dissolving and suffering the boy kept the calm empty look on his face like none of it mattered and to him none of it did. He knew this was not his world he knew nothing here so he asked himself "What would I even fight for?", Knowing that in this world there existed no place for him so he thought "Where would he go?", Remembering his past life the boy understood "I'm a failure what's the point after all?". The black acidic did its job and rather quickly at that the boy's skin was the first to go he could feel every nerve as it peeled and dissolved exposing red muscle that lie underneath, Remembering fully now all the trials and hardships all he lost and all the fighting right now in this moment he could remember them all "I've fought for so long so many times I choose to believe there was some worth or point to it all." He thought of his goal "In the end I failed however close I had gotten it was all for nothing at all." The soft his of his body dissolving was all he could hear as he fell deeper and deeper in to the darkness below. He thought of all he sacrificed and all he'd endured "For so long I carried the weight of all those around me back then I believed I was the strongest now this time I step down." Giving in he felt so calm the pain of his muscle fading to nothing was nothing to his freedom. Thinking back on all those he lost and even those the ones he tossed aside "I've always stood alone, what's the use in this world is I don't see the difference so I'm sorry but that hurt is to strong, the fight much to long the reward of simply surviving is simply just not enough here I'll let this dark tide take me." As if sensing his submission his body dissolved faster his feet first to go his arm next, then abdomen and shoulders they all faded to the darkness that aimed to swallowing him whole.

In his moment of total submission outta the darkness came a voice that quite simply said "I guess I was wrong about you." Vendrick Vondolto thought the boy "I thought you'd be the one to reach Vasto Lorde." "You tried to kill me." The boy answered "Yet somehow you ended my progress and my dream to save us from ourselves all hollows alike but you ended that now I could never reach the power needed to lead such a race." What are you talking about thought the boy "There's not much time now I guess I will show you my dream." Now without hair or skin a face and chest of floating muscle and a spine vertebra was all that was left of the boy images and thought flashed through the boys conscious like a movie he saw all Vendrick had to show him he saw all of Hueco Mundo through Vendrick's eyes he felt what he felt, the pain Vendrick felt in eating his own kind, the pity and remorse Vendrick felt when seeing how hollows simply lived in chaos and disarray eating and fighting for no reason, lastly he saw the image of Vendrick's vision of the future he felt the overwhelming hope Vendrick had his passion and drive to gain enough power to make them all listen to unite the higher class hollows and build some semblance of a life for some the beast's deemed uncontrollable and lost in a cycle of hatred and pain the young boy had never experienced before. It woke something inside the boy something long since dead now he understood what Vendrick Vondolto aimed to do he himself had attempted seemingly a life time ago.

Unsure of why or how Vendrick struck a spark inside the boy something the boy felt had left him long ago but perhaps it was that reason who choose to fight once again, to bear the weight one more time, maybe it was just the reason that for the first time in a long time it wasn't only his voice that screamed success in his head but right there and then the boy thought realized the hundreds and hundreds of voices that came from the darkness the fell like an ocean atop him each screaming their own rhyme or reason in the this void each in the pursuit of control they each pushed him deeper his body almost lost completely realizing he was going to lose the boy remembered his name with all his might he yelled out letting his will heart and new dream all flood and explode form within him "I AM MADARA UCHIHA! AND YOU WILL NOT SWALLOW ME, MY WILL IS THE STRONGEST NOW YEILD! BEND THE KNEE AND WITNESS THE BIRTH OF THE SAVIOR THAT I WAS BORN TO BE!" With all his might he pushed out without a shadow or glimmer of doubt the boy's body reformed instantly pushing out his hands he blew back the ocean around him Madara Uchiha stood again.

Hueco Mundo

A vast shroud of black shot straight in the sky towering high the newly formed Gillian let out a deep long wail thrashing back and forth stomping its feet it raged on like that for a few moments. Seeing the mask shaping and changing two fangs reaching down its jaw in the canines a long pointed nose curving up like a blade its jaw bone pushing it becoming jagged and sharp and the black markings it resembled a larger version of the mask the Lion wore… _He took control so quickly they his will must be so strong normally it can take a life time but for him mere seconds. He could be the one to do it and reach Vasto Lorde he still needs to consume a huge amount of power to become Adjuchas but such huge spiritual pressure leagues above mine own is he really just a Gillian? _Charging a black ball of pure energy the newly formed Gillian charged a pitch black Cero and shot it in a random direction causing a massive explosion off in the distance. _Such incredible power I can no longer advance he must carry my dream he will see it through, I can't be certain but something inside me just knows his will power will carry and far exceed and dreams and goals that I had envisioned for Hueco Mundo… _"Hey down here!" Vendrick yelled charging a small green blast he aimed it at the Gillian's head "That will get your attention thought Vendrick as he jumped atop the black massive cloak worn by the oversized hollow he jumped charging another blast he aimed it next to the Gillian's face Vendrick fired when suddenly the huge Gillian fazed out of existence appearing behind an unsuspecting Vendrick, he was helpless in the air the Gillian caught half of his body with ease thrashing his head back to its right the torso of Vendrick crashed hard into the sands below as the huge hollow devoured half of his body once again in a loud ghastly wail the Gillian began to release a huge column of black spiritual pressure.

Madara's Mindscape

A teenage Madara stood in and empty black world as he looked around he slowly understood. …_This is me my world and mind thinking back on the strange dreams he recalled when he blacked out in a surge of power it had happened twice before. Back then it was simple gain more power._ Thought boy now it's not a matter of just gaining power there's something I have to do to advance I just know it. He dropped down and crossed his legs and his arms and she shut his eyes deep in thought for a moment when suddenly a smile dawned his face, Madara was a genius and he relished in that fact for a moment as the answer came to him. He smirked _…It's really too easy_ he thought to himself…_if before it was a matter of gaining power than its obvious what happened I gained too much all at once and lost complete control causing my own power to consume me I stopped it from totally swallowing me alive but now I have to subdue it stabilize it under my control then that should work._

"Ok!" Feeling a huge surge of power Madara stretched his will power out until it covered everything inside his mind. He willed all to change like a huge weight fell on the world in his mind it began to change dramatically. A tall mountain grew from nothingness and grass bloomed across the huge fields, as a huge forest of Trees with Black leaves and branches the grass was black as well sitting atop the flat mountain Madara remembered the time he and Hashirama stood on top this mountain back home a rush of water came coursing running across the top of the mountain it made a huge red water fall the sky and the clouds the same as before Red as ever and black clouds but it all fit so well. Madara took It all in he could feel the huge amount of power inside him it raged outta control holding out his hand as if to grab it all at once held his hands open he sat that way for a moment eyes closed palm outstretched getting a feel for every bit of strength he had he could feel all the hollows minds inside his body each fighting for its little piece of control Madara took a deep breath strongly and firmly with a determined look in his eye he clenched his fist shut "Now stabilize!" he yelled aiming to rain in the chaos and tame the power raging inside.

Hueco Mundo

Wailing loudly the Gillian began to explode vivid red light emitting for the cracks that spread across its huge body it burst out in a shower of black spiritual pressure that shot straight into the sky. As Vendrick laid there unable to move he could see slightly in the middle of the black column as the outline of the Adjuchas class Madara Uchiha began to emerge. It seemed to absorb the outta control energy solidifying in shape Madara stepped forward bravely and proudly the only things Vendrick could make out in the darkness were the glowing red eyes and the three commas that slowly spun in each of them Madara was here…

Authors Note Yup that's right cliff hanger LOL I apologize but this chapter took way longer than I thought as its currently 5 am here in Orlando well I hope you enjoyed it Let me know what you think and what questions you have Also I'm thinking about adding two or one OC purely to become Madara's fracciones in the future Let me know your thoughts are on this.


	6. Authors note 2

Ok so after reviewing chapters 5 and 6 I realized that the two chapters are rushed in the description of the new Adjuchas Madara so rather than post a unfinished chapter I'm going to take two days from today and Draw out what I had in mind so that I can properly describe him in the story after I do this I will Post the finished picture on here so that you can see and better understand how he looks as well as remove the struggle I've been having writing these last two chapters. again I'm looking for a beta reader to help me along with all this that way I hoping that by acquiring a beta reader I can stop writing a chapter only to rewrite it another three times because I am unhappy with outcome. again I have to apologize to each of you that follow and favorite the story as I have yet again failed to meet a deadline for the chapters I originally gave in my last Authors note hopefully I can find a beta soon so that this can stop as its mainly due to my flaw to want to give you the best story I possibly can. If your interested in being a beta reader for me email me at Figueroaluigy at gmail

To Mistgun4 : Without revealing any surprises first let me tell you why I want to put them in the story at all. Looking at the Madara Uchiha in Naruto he has evolved through out the story starting with the idealistic 7 year old child he was when he and Hashirama met at the river that wanted to believe that there was a way to change the world so that took his younger brothers from him. This changed when he first activated his sharingan after Hashirama's father attempted to kill Izuna, initially i thought that his determination to protect his little brother caused him to activate it but after a second look at Tobirama's explanation on how the sharingan is acquired in Naruto 619 I think the reason is that in that moment he realized that the dream Hashirama and he shared came with risks he was not willing to make such as trusting a clan that had killed his previous siblings to not kill his last one the realization of just how impossible it would be to unite shinobi clans filled him with a sense of anger, loss, and despair but also determination to become stronger and protect his little brother at all cost. After this incident Madara become harder, colder and filled with rage and depression at the fact that his responsibility to protect his brother then at 17 his clan made him understand the gravity of the risks it would take to chase such a wild dream. Then He was filled with pain and depression at the loss of his brother and his constant losses in battle to Hashirama it became evident to him he could not protect his clan the one thing he had left to cling to even to the point that he welcomed death at Hashirama's hand. Then later again taking a drastic turn for darkness with the influence of black Zetsu long story short the Madara that became an Adjuchas would be the Madara he was in his early days as clan head before losing Izuna although he will remember his entire life till he was betrayed by Zetsu sooner or later as the years pass as a hollow those memories will fade like they do for every Adjuchas leaving just his identity personality and characteristics and way of thinking of The Madara Uchiha he was as a clan head when he craved to change the world but could not contemplate how when he was a solitary Leader driven to do everything in his power to protect those he held dear so I want to give him to Fracciones that will be extremely close to him that at all cost he wanted to protect so they would play an active role in the story. I just don't see away of giving him any of the already existing Arrancar without having to alter some key story line so I think entering two OC characters to fill this role would fit perfectly as it would let me further develop a Madara Uchiha later on with out effecting the background or any point of the history of bleach characters in anyway. And like Longshotqb said "Madara must have his subjects.

to HighLevelJinx :

First of all I want to really appreciate your question it's one of the first, second I am told constantly that I always give huge long explanations every time I answer a question. I can't help it I just assume that everyone is like me and that when you ask a question you don't just want to know the answer to the question but the why behind it and also to see what point of view you may have on it if it differs or if you have your own Idea on then tell me it. So in case you're not like me ill answer your question first than I'll explain my reasoning behind it so that you can choose to read the reasoning behind it or not. No at first he is just a normal Hollow not a Gillian. (Think the type that is always randomly attacking the human like the one in the first and second episode of Bleach when a wounded Rukia Kuchiki gave Ichigo her Shinigami powers. That's why at first when his soul chain dissolved at the end of chapter 2 he first became a hollow and that's why at first he didn't have any form of intelligence, speech, or personality at all just the basics instincts to survive and eat living souls and absorbing a portion of each one it consumes adding it to its own gaining strength and basic functions like speech coherency etc… Every now and then a Hollows hunger is big enough they crave deceased souls/ other Hollows. I assume that the greater the Hollow's hunger then the more they crave souls with greater spiritual pressure resulting in a preference for other Hollow at least I'm pretty sure I have not found anything official that says that but it just seems like a really good reason anyways that's why up until chapter 4 Hollow Madara shows no matching tendencies, characteristics or personality traits to the original Madara Uchiha. In a way I attempted to represent all this with the Mind Scape cut scenes when he is mid transition to a Hollow when Madara's unstable mentality and his chaotic emotional state of mind manifest as The Black lion that destroys him and his Mind Scape in Chapter 3. Gillian is the lowest and weakest level Menos Grande class Hollow they all look alike until their hollow mask develops its own visible characteristics just before progressing to the much stronger Adjuchas class Menos Grande, the third and strongest Menos Grande class being Vasto Lorde the strongest class of hollow before the Arrancar the higher the Menos class before becoming an Arrancar the stronger the Arrancar.


End file.
